thaivoiceactorfandomcom_th-20200214-history
สัจจะ กาญจน์นิรันดร์
200px |imagewidth = 200 |imagecaption =ภาพจากวีดีโอ Smile Voice_สัจจะ กาญจน์นิรันดร์ นักพากษ์ ทรูวิชั่นส์ เจ้าของวลี "อย่างนี้นี่เอง" |ชื่อเล่น = เบนซ์ |มักจะเรียกกันว่า = |เกิด = 13 มิถุนายน |งานพากย์ปัจจุบัน =True |ผลงานพากย์ที่รู้จักกันดี =ผู้บรรยายรายการทีวีแชมป์เปี้ยนส์ |ปีที่เริ่มพากย์ = 2541 - ปัจจุบัน | ตัวอย่างเสียงพากย์ = 100px }} สัจจะ กาญจน์นิรันดร์ (ชื่อเล่น: เบนซ์) เป็นนักพากย์ชาวไทย ปัจจุบันพากย์กับทรูวิชั่นส์ (ยูบีซีในอดีต) และให้เสียงบรรยายในรายการโทรทัศน์หลายรายการ รวมถึงภาพยนตร์โฆษณาต่างๆ น้ำเสียงของเขาเริ่มเป็นที่รู้จักและคุ้นเคยของผู้ชม จากรายการทีวีแชมเปี้ยน ที่ออกฉายทางทรูวิชั่นส์ คุณ สัจจะ มีน้ำเสียงคล้าย คุณ ทวีศักดิ์ บุญยฤทธิ์ และ คุณ สมพร อ่วมใจบุญ แต่น้ำเสียงของคุณ สัจจะ จะเล็กและแหลมกว่า คุณทวีศักดิ์ และ คุณ สมพร ผลงานพากย์ การ์ตูน *Bleach เทพมรณะ (True Visions) พากย์เป็น คุโรซากิ อิจิโกะ, ไอเซ็น โซซึเกะ, ซันเกซึ(ไวท์), คุโรโดะ, คุโรซึจิ มายูริ(ปี1-2), ฮิซางิ ชูเฮย์, บารากัน ลุยส์เซ็นบาร์น, คิบุเนะ มาโคโตะ *Baby Steps เบบี้ สเต็ปส์ (True Visions) พากย์เป็น มารูโอะ เอย์อิจิโร่ *Haikyuu!! Season 1-3 ไฮคิว!! คู่ตบฟ้าประทาน ภาค 1-3 (True Spark Jump/True4U) ** ทีมคาราซึโนะ พากย์เป็น ฮินาตะ โชโย, อาจารย์ทาเคดะ อิเท็ตสึ, เอนโนชิตะ จิคาระ ** ทีมอาโอบะโจวไซ(เซย์โจว) พากย์เป็น คินดะอิจิ ยูทาโร่, มัตซึคาวะ อิซเซย์, ยาฮาบะ ชิเงรุ ** ทีมชิราโทริสะวะ พากย์เป็น ชิราบุ เค็นจิโร่, ยามากาตะ ฮายาโตะ ** ทีมเนโกมะ พากย์เป็น นาโออิ มานาบุ(ผู้ช่วยโค้ช) ** ทีมดาเตะโค พากย์เป็น คามาซากิ ยาซึชิ(รองกัปตันช่วงอินเตอร์ไฮ), ซาคุนามิ โคซึเกะ, โอบาระ ยูทากะ, ฟุคิอาเกะ จินโกะ ** ทีมโจวเส็นจิ พากย์เป็น นุมาจิริ รินทาโร่ ** ทีมวาคุทานิมินามิ(วาคุนัน) พากย์เป็น มัตซึชิมะ ซึโยชิ ** ทีมโอกิมินามิ พากย์เป็น อาคิมิยะ โนโบรุ (อดีตกัปตัน), โอยาสึ ** ทีมคาคุกาวะ พากย์เป็น อินางาคิ ** ทีมอุบุคาวะ พากย์เป็น โกระ มาซากิ ** ทีมโทโคนามิ พากย์เป็น อิเคจิริ ฮายาโตะ, ซากุราอิ ไทงะ ** ตัวละครอื่นๆ พากย์เป็น รองผ.อ. *Samurai Deeper Kyo ซามูไรดีปเปอร์ เคียว (UBC) พากย์เป็น มิบุ เคียวชิโร่, มิเกร่า, คุบิร่า, ฟูมะ โคทาโร่, ชินเรย์, ซานาดะ โนบูยูกิ *Cromartie High School คุโรมาตี้ โรงเรียนคนบวม (True Visions) พากย์เป็น คามิยามะ ทาคาชิ *Monster คนปีศาจ (True Visions) พากย์เป็น เท็มมะ เค็นโซ, จูเลียส ไรช์ไวน์ *Seto no Hanayome เงือกสาวยากูซ่า (True Visions) พากย์เป็น มิจิชิโอะ นางาซึมิ *Itazura na Kiss แกล้งจุ๊บให้รู้ว่ารัก (True Visions) พากย์เป็น อิริเอะ นาโอกิ *Ghost Hunt ปริศนา! นักล่าผี (True Visions) พากย์เป็น ชิบุยะ "นารุ" คาซึยะ *Kishin Taisen Gigantic Formula นักรบจักรกลทะลุจักรวาล (True Visions) พากย์เป็น ซูวะ ชินโกะ, ฮาซาน ปาปาส *Giant Killing ทีมไหนไม่ว่า ข้าต้องชนะ (True Visions) พากย์เป็น ทาเคชิ ทัตซึมิ(ผู้จัดการทีมอีทียู), ฮาตาเกะ(ทีมโอซาก้า กันเนอร์), คุโด้ ทาม็อตซึ *One Outs เกมนี้ไม่มีน้ำใจนักกีฬา (True Visions) พากย์เป็น โยคุจิ โทอา(ทีมลิคาออนส์), อิวานอฟ(ผู้จัดการทีมมาริเนอร์ส), ชิโรโอกะ(ผู้จัดการทีมบักกาบูส์) *Yu-Gi-Oh! ยูกิโอ เกมกลคนอัจฉริยะ (ปี 1-2) (UBC) พากย์เป็น มุโต ยูกิ, ฟาโรห์, ไคบะ เซโตะ *Angelic Layer แองเจลิค สงครามตุ๊กตา (UBC) พากย์เป็น โคบายาชิ โคทาโร่ *Secret of Cerulean Sand ผจญภัยไขปริศนาแห่งเซรูลีน (UBC) พากยเป็น จอร์จ บักซ์ตัน *Element Hunters อีลีเมนท์ฮันเตอร์ (True Visions) พากย์เป็น เร็น คาราส *Monkey Turn ซิ่งหลุดฉุดไม่อยู่ (True Visions) พากย์เป็น ฮาทาโนะ เค็นจิ *Gokudogun Manyuki เจสเตอร์เจ้าชายจอมซ่า (UBC) พากย์เป็น โกคุโด "เกโดมารุ" ยุคค็อต คิคันสกี้ *Hareluya II Boy บอย พากย์เป็น ฮิบิโน่ ฮาเรลูย่า *Olympus Guardian เทพโรมันผู้พิทักษ์ (True Visions) พากย์เป็น ซูส (เซอุส), เจสัน *Kyoro-chan เคียวโรจัง (UBC/True Visions) พากย์เป็น เคียวโรจัง *Skyland สกายแลนด์ ดินแดนแห่งอนาคต (True Visions) พากย์เป็น มาฮาด *Wolverine (Madhouse) กำเนิดวูลฟ์เวอร์รีน (True Visions) พากย์เป็น เจมส์ "โลแกน" ฮาวเล็ตต์(วูล์ฟเวอรีน) *X-Men (Madhouse) ศึกมนุษย์พลังเหนือโลก (True Visions) พากย์เป็น เจมส์ "โลแกน" ฮาวเล็ตต์(วูล์ฟเวอรีน) *Blade (Madhouse) นักล่าพันธุ์อมตะ (True Visions) พากย์เป็น โนอาฮ์ ฟาน เฮลซิง, เจมส์ "โลแกน" ฮาวเล็ตต์(วูล์ฟเวอรีน) *Lucky Fred สามซี้ป่วนทะลุโลก (True Visions) พากย์เป็น เฟร็ดเดอริด "เฟร็ด" ลุกพิก *Peach Girl พีชเกิร์ล (UBC) พากย์เป็น โอคายาสึ ไคริ *Freefonix ฟรีโฟนิกซ์ (True Visions) พากย์เป็น โม โมสตาร์ท *D.Gray-man ดี.เกรย์แมน สงครามชี้ชะตาโลก (True Visions) พากย์เป็น คันดะ ยู (ปี1) , อเลสเตอร์ โครว์ลี่ ที่ 3, ซูแมน ดาร์ค, ซามโม ฮาน หว่อง, จัสเดโร(ปี1), เดวิต(ปี2), เสนาธิการครอส มาเรี่ยน(ปี2), จอนนี่ กิล(ปี1), นอยซ์ มารี่(ปี2) *Buddy Complex สงครามทะลุมิติ (True Visions) พากย์เป็น ร้อยตรีดิโอ จุนยู ไวน์เบิร์ก, วิลเฮล์ม ฮาห์น, โซเอฮาโตะ, ร้อยตรีทาร์จิม วาซิลี่, พลโทกรีน, พันตรีโบเนล, คาริซาวะ, พันตรีชิโรยานโก *Detective Conan ยอดนักสืบจิ๋วโคนัน (ถึงปี 11) (True Visions) พากย์เป็น ผู้หมวดทาคางิ วาตารุ, ซึบุรายะ มิตซึฮิโกะ, จอมโจรคิด, ฮอนโด เอย์ซึเกะ, สารวัตรยามามุระ มิซาโอะ *Wolverine And The X-Men (ทรูวิชั่นส์) พากย์เป็น บีสต์(แฮงค์ แม็คคอย) , ไนท์คลอเลอร์(เคิร์ท วากเนอร์) , ไอซ์แมน(บ็อบบี้ เดรก) , สว.เคนลี่ , แก็มบิต(เรมี่ เอเตียน เลอโบ), บิช็อพ(ลูคัส บิช็อพ), ไนโตร(โรเบิร์ต ฮันเตอร์) *Heybot! เฮ้บอท! (True Visions) พากย์เป็น โมเอล, ดีเจซารุกกิ, เกโรรี่แมน, โทริกกี้, ดากะชีป, มนุษน็อตไซบอร์ก แมนไดรฟ์เวอร์ *Log Horizon รวมพลคนติดอยู่ในเกมส์ (True Visions) พากย์เป็น เนียนตะ, โชริว(ปี 1), เรซาริค, มิจิทากะ, คาสึฮิโกะ, ลอริเอล ดอว์น, วิลเลี่ยม มาซาชูแซตส์(ปี 1), วออิเน็น, ดินคุรอน, คินโจว, เอ็นบาท เนรุเรซึ, เครนดิท, คาวาทาโร่ นาคาอิ, ทริคทัน, คัทซึโอะมารุ(ปี 1) *Sonic X โซนิคเอ็กซ์ (UBC) พากย์เป็น นัคเคิลส (ช่วงท้ายฤดูกาลที่ 2 จนจบเรื่อง) *Saint Seiya เซนต์เซย์ย่า(ช่วงท้ายของภาคโปเซดอนเป็นต้นไป) (UBC) พากย์เป็น อันโดรเมด้า ชุน (แทน ธีระ โรจนานันท์), โปเซดอน จูเลี่ยน โซโล(แทน ธนกฤต เจนคลองธรรม), แคนเซอร์ เดธมาสค์, เจมินี่ ซากะ *Tokyo Mew Mew ขบวนการเหมียว เหมียว (เฉพาะTrue Visions) พากย์เป็น ชิโรงาเนะ เรียว, คิช *Wagamama Fairy Mirumo De Pon! กามเทพน้อยเมอร์โม่(มิรุโมะ ภูตจิ๋วจอมยุ่ง) (ปี 1-อวสาน(ปี 4)) (UBC/True Visions) พากย์เป็น สุมิดะ โคอิจิ, เนสึมิ, โกโร่, หมึกน้อย, เอ็มม่า *Ushio & Tora (1992) ล่าอสูรกาย (True Visions) พากย์เป็น ไรชิน, อาคาคาเน่ *Beck : Mongolian Chop Squad ปุปะจังหวะฮา (True Visions) พากย์เป็น มินามิ "เรย์" ริวซึเกะ *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ขบวนการเต่านินจา (UBC/True Visions) พากย์เป็น ราฟาเอล *Kochira Katsushikaku Kameari Kouenmae Hashutsujo (Kochikame) คุณตำรวจป้อมยาม (True Visions) พากย์เป็น นาคากาว่า เคย์อิจิ *A Cheeky Angel หนุ่มเฮ้ว…เป็นสาวฮ๊อท (UBC) พากย์เป็น ยาซึดะ "ยัคคุง" ทาซึเกะ, โซงะ เก็นโซ (พากย์แทน อิทธิพล มามีเกตุ) *Glass Mask นักรักโลกมายา(หน้ากากแก้ว) (UBC/True Visions) พากย์เป็น ซากุระโคจิ ยู *Transformers (1984-1987) หุ่นรบ ทรานส์ฟอร์มเมอร์ส (True Visions) พากย์เป็น สตาร์สครีม, วีลแจ็ค, แรทเช็ท, เทเลทราน วัน, มิราจ, สกาย ลิงซ์, ชิพ เชส, คอมพิวตรอน, บอมบ์เชล, ควินเทซซันส์ *The Transformers : The Movie (1986) หุ่นรบทะลุจักรวาล ทรานส์ฟอร์มเมอร์ส (True Visions) พากย์เป็น สตาร์สครีม, ควินเทซซันส์ *Transformers Animated ทรานส์ฟอร์มเมอร์ส อะนิเมเต็ด (True Visions/Cartoon Network) พากย์เป็น สตาร์สครีม *Sugar Sugar Rune แม่มดสาวหัวใจกุ๊กกิ๊ก (True Visions) พากย์เป็น โซล, ซึงิยามะ ไทจิ *Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch 7 เงือกสาวเสียงสยบมาร(เจ้าหญิงเงือกน้อย) (True Visions) พากย์เป็น ฮิปโปะ, ฮามาซากิ มาซาฮิโระ *Dragon Collection ดราก้อน คอลเล็กชั่น (True Visions) พากย์เป็น เรย์ *Takahashi Rumiko : Mermaid Forest เรื่องเล่าทาคาฮาชิ รูมิโกะ (UBC) พากย์เป็น นานาโอะ *Takahashi Rumiko : Anthology เรื่องเล่าทาคาฮาชิ รูมิโกะ (UBC) พากย์เป็น เบ็ตโต, ทาคาเนะซาว่า, โยชิโอะ ฮิโรโอกะ *Gilgamesh ขบวนการพิทักษ์โลก (UBC) พากย์เป็น ซึคิโอกะ โทรุ *E's - Otherwise อีส์ พลังพิทักษ์โลก (UBC) พากย์เป็น เชน-หลง เบเวลเดียร์, แม็กซิม เฟลเลอร์ *Fighting Beauty Wulong เทพยุทธ์สาวอหังการ (UBC) พากย์เป็น ทาคุโระ คาบุรากิ *Gun-dou Musashi มูซาชิ (True Visions) พากย์เป็น ยาชา, อุราชิมะ *Suzuka สึซึกะ ลุ้นรักตามสายลม (True Visions) พากย์เป็น ฮัตโตริ ยาซาโนบุ *Get Ride! AMDriver หุ่นพิฆาต แอม ไดร์เวอร์ (True Visions) พากย์เป็น รากน่า ลอว์เรเลีย *Erementar Gerad ศิลาสะท้านภพ เอเรเมนทาร์ เจเร็ด (True Visions) พากย์เป็น ร้อยโทครูซ *Chess Master เจ้าหนูยอดเซียน (True Visions) พากย์เป็น ร๋ายจาง, หม่าอี้กวน *Onmyou Taisenki ออนเมียว ไทเซ็นกิ (True Visions) พากย์เป็น อาซึกะ ยูมะ, คิบาจิโยะ, มุตซึกิ, ซาเงมารุ * The Legend of Prince Van ปริ๊นซ์แวน ตำนานเจ้าชาย (True Visions) พากย์สมทบ *Mitsudomoe แก็งค์เด็กป่วนแสบยกกำลังสาม ภาค 1 และภาค 2(Zouryouchuu!) (True Visions) พากย์เป็น จิบะ "จิบาชิ" ยูได *Knight Hunters : Eternity ไนท์ ฮันเตอร์ ตอน อวสานองค์กรร้าย (UBC) พากย์เป็น ฮิดากะ เคน *Buzzer Beater ทีมบาสทะลุจักรวาล (UBC/True Visions) พากย์เป็น ดีที *Uninhabited Planet Survive! ผจญภัยพิภพต่างดาว (UBC) พากย์เป็น ฮาเวิร์ด *Tetsujin 28-gou เท็ตสึจิน หุ่นเหล็กหมายเลข 28 (UBC) พากย์เป็น มุราซาเมะ เค็นจิ, เซกิ *Sasami Magical Girls Club เมจิกเกิร์ลคลับกับซาซามิ (True Visions) พากย์เป็น ชาคูตะ มอนตะ *Tank Knights Portriss อัศวินรถถังประจัญบาน (True Visions) พากย์เป็น ดูเอลโรเซ่, ครอสเดเกอร์, เซโอ้ อินแกรม *The Fairly OddParents เดอะ แฟร์ลี่อ๊อดพาเร้นท์ (True Visions) พากย์สมทบ *Fushigiboshi no Futagohime สองเจ้าหญิงผู้พิทักษ์จอมวุ่น (True Visions) พากย์เป็น ออว์เลอร์, อารอน(ช่วงแรก), นากินโยะ *Saint Beast เซนต์ บีสท์ (True Visions) พากย์เป็น เก็นบุ โนะ ชิน, ยูริ, ฟูกะ โนะ มายะ, แพนโดร่า *Fantastic Detective Labyrinth มายูกิ คุณหนูยอดนักสืบ (True Visions) พากย์เป็น ชินาโนะ เซย์รัน, โคกะ ราคุตะ *Genki bakuhatsu Gambaruger กัมบารุเกอร์ (True Visions) พากย์เป็น ยามิโนเรียสที่สาม *Mainichi Mama ไมนิจิ คุณแม่บ้านเขย่าโลก (True Visions) พากย์สมทบ *Moshidora เปิดตำราเดินหน้าลุย (True Visions) พากย์เป็น คาชิวากิ จิโร่ *Coyote Ragtime Show สงครามทะลุกาแลคซี่ (True Visions) พากย์เป็น คาตานะ *Iron Man (Madhouse) มหาประลัยคนเกราะเหล็ก (True Visions) พากย์เป็น มิสเตอร์คุโรดะ *The Smurfs (1981) เดอะ สเมิร์ฟ (True Visions) พากย์เป็น แฮนดี้ สเมิร์ฟ *Mikakunin de Shinkoukei วุ่นนักรักให้รักเธอ (True Visions) พากย์สมทบ *Galaxy Angel X กาแลกซี่แองเจิ้ล เอ็กซ์ (True Visions) พากย์สมทบ *Jungle wa Itsumo Hare nochi Guu ฮาเระจอมซ่าส์ กูจังจอมป่วน (True Visions) พากย์เป็น วิกเกิล(วีเกอร์) *Gourmet Girl Graffiti สาววัยใสหัวใจนักชิม (True Visions) พากย์สมทบ *The Zhu Zhus สี่สหายแฮมสเตอร์ (True Visions/True Spark Play) พากย์เป็น มิสเตอร์สควิกเกิ้ล *Hi☆sCoool! SeHa Girls สามสาวซ่า แก๊งตะลุยเกม (True Visions) พากย์เป็น อาจารย์เซ็นเตอรื *My Life as a Teenage Robot โรบอทสาว หัวใจวัยทีน/จักรกลสาวใส ใจวัยทีน (True4U) พากย์เป็น เชลดอน ออสวอลด์ ลี *Zoids Wild ซอยด์ไวลด์ ศึกจักรกลไดโนเสาร์ถล่มโลก (True Visions) พากย์เป็น เบค่อน, คาเวียร์ *Dragon Hunters ผู้กล้านักรบมังกร (True Visions) พากย์เป็น กวิสโด *Shimajiro: A Wonderful Adventure ชิมาจิโร (True Visions) พากย์สมทบ โทคุซัทสึ *อุลตร้าแมน แจ็ค (UBC) พากย์เป็น อุเอโนะ , ฮายาตะ ชิน (อุลตร้าแมน) *คาเมนไรเดอร์ V3 (ทรูวิชั่นส์) พากย์เป็น คาซามิ ชิโร่(คาเม็นไรเดอร์ V3) *คาเมนไรเดอร์ X (ทรูวิชั่นส์) พากย์เป็น จิน เคสุเกะ(คาเม็นไรเดอร์ X) *คาเมนไรเดอร์ สตรองเกอร์ (ทรูวิชั่นส์) พากย์เป็น โจ ชิเงรุ(คาเม็นไรเดอร์ สตรองเกอร์) *สกายไรเดอร์ (ทรูวิชันส์) พากย์เป็น สึคุบะ ฮิโรชิ(สกายไรเดอร์) *มาดันเซนคิ ริวเคนโด (ทรูวิชั่นส์) พากย์เป็น เงคิริวเคน, โกริวกัน และ เซโตยามะ โคอิจิ *Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger ขบวนการสัตว์ป่า จูโอเจอร์ (ทรูวิชันส์) พากย์เป็น คาซาคิริ ยามาโตะ(จูโออีเกิ้ล), โจ กิปเคน(โกไคบลู) , อิคาริ ไก(โกไคซิลเวอร์) ละครและภาพยนตร์ *Signs (2002) ไซน์ สัญญาณสยองโลก พากย์เป็น เมอริล(โฮอาคีน ฟินิกซ์) *Final Destination 1 (1999) 7 ต้องตาย โกงความตาย *Reign of Fire กองทัพมังกรเพลิงถล่มโลก (2002) *AAA Detective Agency (ทรูวิชั่นส์) พากย์เป็น สึมากิ (มาซารุ นางาอิ) *Yoshitsune บุรุษกตัญญู (ทรูวิชั่นส์) พากย์เป็นมินาโมโตะ โนะ โยชิซึเนะ (ฮิเดอากิ ทาคิซาว่า) *ชินเซนกุมิ วีรบุรุษเพื่อแผ่นดิน (ทรูวิชั่นส์) พากย์เป็น ฮิจิคาตะ โทชิโซ (โคจิ ยามาโมโตะ), โทโด เฮสุเกะ (คันทาโร่ นากามูระ) * My Little Princess พากย์เป็น เจียงเนี่ยนอวี่ * Tempted พากย์เป็น ชีฮยอน * ทีเด็ด ครูพันธุ์ใหม่จิตพิสัยเดือด (ช่อง3) พากย์เป็น ผู้บรรยายเนื้อเรื่อง รายการโทรทัศน์ *TV Champion ทีวี แชมเปี้ยน (True Visions) พากย์เป็น ผู้บรรยาย, ในบางครั้งจะให้เสียงพากย์เป็นผู้เข้าแข่งขันด้วย *TV Champion Kiwami (2018) ทีวีแชมเปี้ยน ศึกชิงแชมป์ (True Visions) พากย์เป็น ผู้บรรยาย, ในบางครั้งจะให้เสียงพากย์เป็นผู้เข้าแข่งขันด้วย *Battle of Big Eaters กินแหลก พิชิตแชมป์ (True Visions) พากย์เป็น ผู้บรรยาย *Maki's Magic Restaurant มหัศจรรย์คนเข้าครัว (True Visions) พากย์เป็น ผู้บรรยาย *Hotel Hell โรงแรมนรก (True Visions) พากย์เป็น เชฟกอร์ดอน แรมซี่ *Okinawa Bon! อิ่มอร่อย โอกินาว่า (True Visions) *Japan in Motion ไฮ! เจแปน (True Visions) พากย์เป็น อูมิคุง *Japan Travelogue เจแปน เที่ยวซ่าส์ (True Visions) พากย์เป็น ผู้บรรยาย *Kyoto Diary of Yui Yokoyama from AKB48 เจาะลึกเมืองเกียวโต (True Visions) พากย์เป็น ผู้บรรยาย *ศึกตะหลิวผู้พิชิต นอกจากนั้นยังให้เสียงพากย์เป็น สึโยชิ คุซานากิ ซึ่งเป็นแขกประจำรายการที่จะมาทุกตอน (ทรูวิชั่นส์ ช่อง ทรู เอกซ์-ไซท์) *แชมป์เฉือนแชมป์ (โมเดิร์นไนน์ ทีวี) *แชมเปี้ยนเกม (ททบ.5) *ศึกวัดใจสไตล์บูชิโด (ทรูวิชั่นส์ ช่อง ทรู เอกซ์-ไซท์) *ทีมพิทักษ์ป่าและสัตว์ธรรมชาติ (ทรูวิชั่นส์ ช่อง ทรู เอกซ์พลอร์ 1) *ขำกลิ้งลิงกับหมา (โมเดิร์นไนน์ ทีวี) *สยามเกมส์ (ช่อง 3) *ปาก ต่อ ปาก (ช่อง3) *What is it อะไรกันนี่ (ทีไอทีวี) *เซียนโอเกะ (ช่อง 7) *สติเฟื่องเรื่องวิทยาศาสตร์ (Brainiac) *ชวนน้องเล่นกล (Tricky TV) *American Chopper *ทรู อะคาเดมี่ แฟนเทเชีย ซีซั่นที่ 6 วันคอนเสิร์ต (ทรูมิวสิก และโมเดิร์นไนน์) (เสียงบรรยายช่วงแนะนำวิธีโหวต และรายชื่อของรางวัลสำหรับนักล่าฝัน) *Dreamteam THAILAND ดาราเฮโย (ช่อง 7) พากย์เป็น นีแอล, ดองจุน, เอล็กซ์ *BNK48 senpai (ผู้บรรยายรายการ) ภาพยนตร์โฆษณา *ไวไว รสหมูสับต้มยำ (ชุด "ไวไว รสหมูสับต้มยำ ซองนี้นี่เอง") *เวเฟอร์ ทัวริส *คัตโตะ ไส้ช็อกโกแลต *ขนมมันทอดกรอบเคลือบเนยคาราเมล ปาร์ตี้ (ชุด "จรวดจิ๋วตะลุยอวกาศ") *ขนม ออร์เดิร์ฟ (ชุด "มีซอสให้จิ้ม") *ขนมข้าวโพดอบกรอบ คอนเน่ *ยู-ทิป บาย อุทัยทิพ *ตอบคำถามชิงรางวัล ผ่านทาง โทรศัพท์ เกม ลิงกับหมาจอมซน *โฆษณาต่างๆ ทาง ทรู วิชั่นส์ *สปอตโฆษณา VCD DVD เรื่อง แขนกลคนแปรธาตุ ของ TIGA *Lyn Around The First Fragrance หมวดหมู่:นักพากย์ชายไทย